


Just Lay Here

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rufus cant sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Rufus and Rude are laying in bed. Rufus can't sleep so he thinks back on his relationship with the Turk currently sleeping beside him
Relationships: Rude/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra & The Turks
Series: Ten Gifts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just Lay Here

All of them had different dynamics when it came to their relationships with each other, Rufus realized as his pale fingers gently trailed across dark skin, admiring the muscles there. He smiled a bit, leaning over to press a kiss to the arm his fingers were trailing over. Rude didn’t move, still fast asleep as Rufus shifted in his arms.

Rude was gentle, despite how rough he seemed to the public. The Turk could sit stoic and silent in Tseng’s office, and listen to orders with a bare nod of his head, a blank expression on his face. He could joke around with Reno and spend the night drinking, come into work with a hangover and hide it behind his sunglasses. Could send an entire plate crashing down, fight an ex-SOLDIER for injuring Reno. Could scare people off with just a glare, if need be.

But he was always caring when it came to Rufus.

Every touch was light, gentle caresses against the trembling blonde. Gentle lips, pressing against his pulse, trailing down to leave more kisses across his shoulders and back. But he never left a mark, keeping every motion gentle and smooth. Always taking care of Rufus’ needs first, listening to every breathless word. Movement's careful, but still strong. Not like he was going to break him, but as if he wanted to break him in the best way possible. Slow strokes and thrusts that had Rufus gasping into the sheets until he was pulled up into a kiss.

Rufus didn’t usually like facial hair, it was itchy. But his fingers trailed up Rude’s neck, touching his jaw and feeling the stubble on his cheeks, before touching his chin. He smiled as he remembered not hours ago that same mouth was on his, kissing him deeply, drawing out sounds from his lips as he moved at a slow but still demanding pace, every move almost calculated. Rufus had tried to sped things up, but even he wasn't strong enough to make Rude move any faster than he wanted to- not that Rufus did.

The low groans that had pressed back against Rufus’ own lips when Rude had started to move a bit more urgently, how hands had brought his hips closer with every move. Rude knew just how to have Rufus crying out and simply feeling everything, letting it crash around them both as if they were the only two there. As Rude had carefully laid him on the sheets, and gotten up to clean them both off. The feeling of fresh silk sheets being brought up around him as Rude climbed back into bed, and pulled him closer.

Rufus trailed his fingers back across Rude's collarbone, back down his arm, tired but not yet ready for sleep. There was a small sigh as Rude finally opened his eyes a bit, the constant touches and gentle kisses stirring him, and Rufus stared into his eyes, hand come to rest on Rude’s cheek. As tired as he was, he couldn’t seem to fall asleep, simply sated and relaxed as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him half on top of Rude.

“You should be asleep, sir.” Rude murmured as Rufus’ head rested on his chest, one hand coming up to play with his hair. “You need it.” He added, knowing full well even with the reminder that Rufus wasn't going to close his eyes just yet.

“Mm… I know.” Rufus replied softly, resting the hand that had been running along Rude’s arm on his stomach, feeling the muscles under his palm. “… You’ll be going out again tomorrow. I just want to admire what’s here right now.” He whispered quietly, not wanting to break the silence by raising his voice any more.

“Well, if you’re not going to sleep… Why don’t I get you some tea?” Rude offered, even as neither of them made any movement, besides the gentle fingers running through Rufus’ hair. He was relaxed, pulling the blankets up even more as Rufus shifted a bit, idly moving his fingers on Rude's stomach for a moment before he stilled his motions.

“No… Just lay here.” Rufus replied, tilting his head to better look at Rude, smiling gently. He closed his eyes, listening to his Turk’s heart beating as he finally fell asleep, the smile never leaving his lips.


End file.
